


If the Worst Happens, Know that I Love You

by Beryl4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/F, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryl4/pseuds/Beryl4
Summary: Alex and Maggie team up to investigate a drug ring involving aliens. Maggie identifies a public figure before being critically wounded. Supergirl arrives to assist. [Don't worry, there's a happy ending]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I not only thank you for reading, but I welcome your comments.

Maggie heard the crunch of gravel, and the low hum of a motorcycle come to a stop before she stepped out from behind the chain-linked fence to face Alex.

“What took you so long, Danvers?” Maggie grinned and quickly kissed Alex. It had been many weeks since she had told her “we should kiss the girls we want to kiss and I want to kiss you.” Since it was only the two of them on this mission, she took advantage of the opportunity to kiss her girlfriend. Who was giving her a serious, let’s be professional look, while looking cute as she blushed.

“I had to pass on some info to J’onn. But, now that I’m here, what do you have?”

“Garland went into the warehouse at three o’clock. The black Lexus arrived five minutes ago. One man got out and went inside, but I couldn’t get a good look at him.” Maggie sighed. “Since Garland unlocked the door and turned on lights, it’s just the two of them. I did as you asked and haven’t looked into any windows or gotten closer. Although I have enough fire power if something happens.”

“Good. You’re learning how partners operate.” Alex shoulder bumped Maggie. “They wait for their partner’s backup.” Maggie rolled her eyes, but grinned.

“I’ll check out the windows overlooking the side of the lot if you’ll check out the car,” Maggie said. Alex nodded and took off. Maggie hugged the fence until she was beneath the high windows. She hopped up onto a stack of wooden pallets and peered inside.

 After a few minutes, Alex met Maggie under the windows. “Nothing visible in the car.”

“There are some lights on in an office at the back, but the angle is wrong to see anything,” Maggie said in a quiet voice. She chewed her lip.

“Should we go in?”

“We don’t have a warrant yet,” Maggie said. “Only a source who claims drugs and other contraband is being shipped from here and that aliens are involved. I can creep up one of the aisles to the office. Maybe I’ll be lucky and hear something. While I do that, can you check out what’s on the shelves? From here, I couldn’t make out the markings on the containers.”

“How about you crawl back up there and see if they’re still in the office?”

“You read my mind, Danvers.” Maggie clambered up while Alex made her way to the front of the building. Maggie gave a thumbs up, and Alex disappeared around the corner. Maggie followed.

Rows of metal shelving, to the height of six feet, filled the warehouse. Cardboard and wooden boxes, metal canisters, and plastic tubs crowded the shelves. Maggie crept down the third aisle which would take her to the right of the office door. If the men exited the office, she counted on them taking the far aisle, along the outside wall; a direct route to the parking lot. Thankful for her rubber soles, she crouched low to the floor as she neared the office. The door stood open and the voices were distinct. She recognized Garland and the other voice sounded familiar.

 This man yelled, “That’s absurd. That’s three times more than they’re worth. I’m not paying that. You think you can lord this over me because of my position. But, remember, I can turn your alien self in and who do you think the cops will believe?”

Maggie edged nearer and peaked in. Garland stood in profile and when the other turned, Maggie swallowed a gasp. It was one of the city commissioners, Steve Hopkins. She needed backup. Hauling in a government figure was better accomplished with someone with a higher rank and more witnesses. She didn’t want to expose Alex’s role either to what was certain to be a controversial trial.

She typed out a message on her phone, before she turned on the voice recorder. She whispered the date, location, and the identities of the men as she considered her next action.

The outside door banged open and heavy footsteps hurried down the far aisle. Please, please don’t let him see Alex.

Maggie sat her phone on top of a box and retreated a few steps. Wherever Alex was, this third person had not seen her. Peering between boxes, Maggie watched a large man approach the door to the office. “Garland, what’s up?”

“Hey, Max. Hopkins here thinks we’re charging too much for the heroin and coke. And, he just threatened to turn us in if we don’t come down on the price.” Garland chuckled. “Apparently, he thinks we’ll let him make threats and walk away.”

“Now, just a minute,” Hopkins said with a shaky voice. “I was joking, guys. How about you come down a bit on the price. I’ll pay and we’ll call it a day. Whata you say?”

 “I should have followed my gut and refused to meet with this pile of trash,” Garland said. “How do we know you won’t squeal?”

“I won’t, fellas. I want this stuff as much as you want to sell it, just not at this price.”

“Why? You gonna resell it to some of your political buddies?”

“No, no. That would be too risky. I just want this for me and…”

There was a scuffle and Max slammed Hopkins against the window. “Who knows you’re here today?”

“Nobody, I swear.”

Maggie whirled at a noise behind her. Alex smiled. Maggie let out her breath. Backup couldn’t get here soon enough. Alex stepped closer and her breath caressed Maggie’s ear in a whisper, “Did you text for backup?”

Maggie suppressed a warm shiver of desire. Alex drove her insane, even on a stakeout. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Yeah. Now we make sure they don’t leave. Did you find what’s in the boxes?”

“Most looks innocent by the labels,” Alex said. “Canned goods, dehydrated milk, medical equipment and supplies, water purification equipment, tents. Everything you’d expect for overseas missions.”  

National City Police Department knew drugs were being smuggled in and out of the city, but until someone called the tip line they hadn’t suspected this church-run relief mission to be involved.

Maggie bent down and in the dust of the warehouse drew a diagram. She proposed she would be an aisle over with one row of shelves between she and the escape aisle. If any of the men came out of the office, she would yell “Police” and pin them down with pistol fire. She had two extra magazines. She wanted Alex to take a position near the exit door. That way if things didn’t go down smoothly, Alex could get away and hide her identity, although she wasn’t mentioning this to Alex.

Alex shook her head. “That’s crazy, Maggie,” she whispered. “You’ll be exposing yourself to the office window. They could easily pick you off.”

“Not if I climb up on the top of that first section and fire down on them. They won’t dare put their heads up.”

“You don’t know if those shelves will hold your weight along with the containers. There’s two dozen wooden boxes on that unit and if each box weighs--“

 “Ok, ok. Nerd.” A cute nerd, at that, but still. Maggie smiled. “What’s your plan?”

Alex opened her mouth to answer when a loud beep sounded from Maggie’s cell. Damn, she had forgotten to download the witness testimony from yesterday and now the phone had reached its limit. She leaped forward, scrambling for her phone, silencing it before shoving it into her pocket. The voices from the office were quiet.

Crap.

Max poked his head around the office door, large gun in hand. She exchanged a panicked look with Alex. Since the element of surprise was gone, she gestured to Alex to go back up the aisle. If they could reach the outside door, they might be able to keep the guys inside until backup arrived. As they bent low and scurried up the aisle, she glanced back at the office window. The room was now dark. She saw a flash and bullets burst through the window, spraying glass for yards. Someone had seen them.

Alex rounded the end of their row. She started firing between the containers, then tumbled across the aisle to the end of the first row. Coming to her feet she continued shooting as Maggie returned fire at whoever was in the office. A yelp sounded and someone crashed into the first row, sending boxes down onto Alex before she could move. She crumbled to the floor as more boxes fell on her.

“Alex!” Maggie made a move toward her, but had to dive back behind her row when a hail of bullets slammed into the floor and containers around her. “Damn it.”

Alex wasn’t moving and blood glistened on her forehead.

Maggie drew her ankle pistol. With weapons in both hands she let loose with a blast of firepower as she scurried across the aisle. Someone grunted and thudded to the ground.

Maggie kicked aside boxes and squatted next to Alex. Besides a gash on her forehead, her cheek was beginning to swell. Maggie felt the back of Alex’s head, relieved she didn’t find any lumps or more bleeding. Alex stirred. “What?”

“Thank god, Alex,” Maggie said, her voice shaky. Even though Alex had lost consciousness for less than three minutes, Maggie had been more scared than she wanted to admit.

Alex blinked her eyes open and seemed to be trying to focus. “Are you okay, babe?” Maggie squeezed her hand.

“I think so.” Alex moved her head and grimaced. “Give me a moment.”

Footsteps echoed from the third aisle. Had the person from the office escaped while she was fixated on Alex?

“Don’t move. I’ve got to see who’s coming.” Maggie leaped back across the aisle. She peered through the containers. Where was he? Had she misjudged which aisle he was in? She leapt across another aisle to the end of the fourth row. She didn’t hear any movement.

She looked back at Alex, now at least thirty feet away, sitting up with her back against the unit, reloading her weapon. Maggie smiled. Nothing kept Agent Danvers down for long.

A scrape of a shoe echoed from one of the aisles. Which one? Had the gunfire reverberating in the warehouse temporarily imperiled her hearing? She swallowed. Sweat trickled down her back.

Garland leaped into view, spraying bullets. Three struck Maggie’s vest and spun her, leaving her partially exposed. A fourth slammed into her upper left shoulder. She continued to fire her weapon before she hit the floor. A hail of bullets coming from Alex took Garland down.

Alex ran up and knelt by her side. “Maggie, where all did he hit you?”

“Take my cuffs and secure him,” Maggie managed. “I’ll be okay while you do that.”

“I hit him in the face. He’s dead.” Alex reached for the cuffs. “I’ll check on the other two.” She hurried away.

Maggie attempted to roll to her back and hissed with pain. The room spun and her vision narrowed.

Footsteps approached. “Kara, where are you? One man has escaped and Maggie’s hurt. I need you. Now. Please.”

They could have used Supergirl fifteen minutes ago. And, where were the NCPD backup units?

 Alex knelt, unzipped Maggie’s vest and pressed something against her upper chest and shoulder. Maggie cried out as her eyes teared up. She gritted her teeth.

“I’m sorry, but I’m trying to stop the bleeding.” She slowly smoothed a hand over Maggie’s chest.

“Babe, I love it when you get romantic, but this floor is getting hard.”

“Hush.” Alex’s mouth quirked. “I’m checking to see where all you’re injured.”

“My chest feels like someone took a sledge hammer to it,” she gasped. “My shoulder is starting to throb like a… Hey, you’re wounded, Alex.” Blood seeped from a wound in her upper arm.

“It’s just a gash.” Alex glanced around. “A fire has started. We’ve got to get out of here. Can you put your uninjured arm around my neck?” Maggie groaned with the effort. Alex gingerly picked her up. “Good thing you’re tiny.”

“You’ll pay for that comment, Danvers.”

Maggie screamed with pain as Alex ran toward the door. She must have blacked out, because the next she knew, she was under a tree. Alex had removed her own jacket and was holding it against Maggie’s wound.

Smoke bellowed from the warehouse. Sirens grew louder. A whoosh in the air meant Supergirl arrived. “I’m sorry, Alex. I got here as quickly as I could. What can I do?”

 “Kara, would you lift her so I can slip this belt around her? Maggie, can you hear me? I need to wrap this belt around your chest to slow the bleeding. It will hurt.”

“Shitttttt!” Her vision dimmed, but she held onto consciousness. Damn, she was thirsty.

“The fire’s out. Shouldn't we be going?”

“Do you think we can move her now?” A deep male voice said, which Maggie didn't recognize.

“Supergirl and I have another plan. You can’t get her to the hospital in time.”

“We’re pretty fast.”

“Let me talk to him, Alex,” Kara said. The voices grew dim.

Someone brushed her forehead.

“Alex?” Maggie struggled to open her eyes.

“I’m here, sweetheart.” Eh, oh. Alex had never called her that.

“Am I dying?” Maggie managed.

“No, I won't let that happen,” Alex said, her face worried and pale. “You’ve lost a lot of blood, so Supergirl is going to fly you in.”

“Fly?”

“Don’t worry. I’m coming along. We’ll be there in minutes.”

“Alex, I need to tell you something.” She’d waited long enough.

“Sweetheart, whatever it is can wait. You need to conserve your energy.”

Maggie shook her head. “Please listen.” She held her hand up. Alex took it and kissed her knuckles. Alex, with blood crusted on her forehead, a bruise coloring her cheekbone, and a sheen of dust coating her hair was the most beautiful woman Maggie had ever seen. God, she didn't deserve her.

“What, Maggie?”

“If the worst happens, I want you to know I love you, Alex Danvers. I need you to know that.” Maggie’s voice cracked. She had to let this awesome woman know the truth. Her life was so much more with Alex in it.

Tears welled up in Alex’s eyes. “I love you, too. I have since…since we started hanging out.” She swiped a hand across her eyes. “But, you’re not going to die. Understand?”

Maggie managed a weak smile. Alex leaned closer and brushed her lips across Maggie’s. “I will always love you, Maggie.”

 Maggie swallowed back tears. If she lived, she swore she would be the best she could be for Alex, for as long as Alex would have Maggie.

“Excuse me, but don’t we need to get in the air?” Supergirl came into view.

Alex smiled and kissed Maggie a second time. “We’re ready now, Supergirl.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter is in Alex's Point of View (POV) and takes place at the hospital. There's discussion of blood loss, but nothing graphic is revealed.
> 
> I apologize for the delay; next time I won't make promises unless 100% sure I can meet. I hope you enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpectedly to me, Lena shows up, and Alex gets to know her better. In fact, Lena is in a few scenes. What's a writer to do when a character wants a chance to be heard? She and Kara are not a couple, just good friends. Please let me know if Lena chats too much with Alex.
> 
> And, many thanks for the kudos and comments! This fandom is sooo encouraging that I'm already working on another story.

When Kara floated down, Alex ran to open the ER doors. They decided to go to the nearest hospital rather than the DEO. Because of the blood loss Alex figured a major hospital would stock enough plasma and whole blood. Plus, Supergirl couldn't go at full speed with Maggie’s injury, and seconds counted because she lost consciousness on the flight.

“She looks paler than when we left,” Alex said. Please God…Rao…someone. Let Maggie live.

“They have top rated doctors here, the Tribune ran a piece,” Kara said, striding past the reception desk, taking everyone by surprise before she kicked open the door into the treatment area.

“I’ll fill out whatever papers are needed, but she’s going to bleed out if someone doesn't help,” Alex barked at the receptionist and a nurse as she followed Kara. Between her own blood-soaked clothes, and the impressive sight Kara made with her cape bellowing behind her, no one stopped them.

Once Kara laid Maggie on a gurney the ER staff leapt into action. Alex joined Kara at the edge of the treatment area and watched. The receptionist hurried up and pushed a clipboard of papers at Alex. She sank into a chair and filled out what she knew.

“Agent, you need your arm and the gash on your forehead examined,” a nurse said. “We can treat you right over here where you can keep an eye on your friend.”

“I’m all ri-“

“Come on, Alex. Let her treat you while we’re waiting.”

Alex grudgingly sat on an exam table, and gripped Kara’s hand, suddenly overcome with emotion. “I can’t lose her,” Alex swallowed a sob. Kara slipped an arm around her shoulders. Alex leaned against her sister, as terrified as when she learned Supergirl was missing and on a red planet. She loved these two women and couldn’t bear losing either one.

“Coming through,” an orderly yelled. The staff pushed Maggie past them, plasma and IV bottles swinging from poles. “She’s going to surgery. Third floor.”

Alex jumped off the table, but Kara grabbed her. “You’re not leaving yet, Alex. We’ll go upstairs once you’re patched up.”

Alex grumbled but realized her sister was correct. No telling how long they’d be waiting upstairs. She chewed on her lip as a nurse placed butterfly closures on her forehead and three stitches in her arm. “Three is all,” Alex huffed.

Kara giggled and shook her head. Alex tapped her fingers against the gurney while she waited for the nurse to return with a tetanus shot and the offer of a clean scrub shirt and pants. After signing more papers, the RN handed her a prescription for pain pills that Alex jammed in her pocket.

The sisters returned to the ER waiting room. A familiar woman stood questioning the receptionist.

“Ms. Luthor, what are you doing here?” Kara walked up to the L-Corp CEO. “Is everything all right?”

“Supergirl.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand. “I was asking about you, actually.”

“You were?” Kara appeared surprised but pleased. “Oh, you remember Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister?”

“Yes. You appear wounded, Agent Danvers.”

“Slightly, Ms. Luthor. My girlfriend, on the other hand is in surgery upstairs. We were on our way there.” Alex knew her tone sounded curt, but she wanted to be there when Maggie got out of surgery.

“Were you and she the two who Supergirl flew here?”

“Where did you hear that?” Alex frowned.

“The news reported the police discovered a major drug ring this afternoon. They mentioned Supergirl took two injured women, an FBI agent and a NCPD detective to National City General. I couldn’t reach Kara on her cell to see what she knew about the injured. I was in the area so I came immediately here. Apparently, you are one of the injured.”

“Eh, yes,” Alex said. How much does Lena know? Kara hadn’t mentioned Lena knew about her double identity, yet Alex knew they spent time together as friends. Not to mention numerous rescues by Supergirl.

“Ms. Luthor, you’re here at an opportune time,” Kara said in her Supergirl serious voice. “I’m hearing there is a child caught in a farmer’s well outside of town. I need to leave. Do you have time and wouldn’t mind keeping Alex company?”

“Yes, I’ll be happy to.”

Kara leaned closer to Lena. “Could you make sure she gets hydrated and something to eat, too? It’s been hours since lunch and she’s looking pale.”

“Certainly.” Lena nodded and turned a worried face to Alex.

“Wait, Ka… Supergirl, I--“

“I’ll contact Kara and tell her you’re here, Alex.” Kara flashed a grin at the CEO. “Thanks, Ms. Luthor.” Kara zoomed to the exit.

Lena gestured to a sign signifying the location of the cafeteria. “Shall we? I hear the food isn’t bad.”

“I should be getting upstairs.”

Lena gently laid her hand on Alex’s arm. “You won’t be of any use to your girlfriend if you don’t take care of yourself. Besides, I’m sure there is plenty of time if they recently took her to surgery.”

Alex scarfed down a heaping plate of food, before leaping up from their table. “Please excuse me. I know Maggie’s probably not out of surgery, but I need to get upstairs.”

“I understand. How about I get us more coffee and bring it upstairs?”

“Thanks.”

After questioning staff, Alex leaned back in the waiting room chair, in a corner far from others, her head touching the wall. She closed her eyes, the adrenaline having worn off. No word and there wouldn’t be until Maggie went to recovery. A staff assistant advised her not to expect an update for at least an hour or two. If they had taken Maggie to the medical unit at the DEO, someone would have kept Alex posted. Yet, would they have enough of the correct blood supply? Iffy.

“Agent Danvers?”

Alex opened her eyes to Lena with a cardboard tray in one hand holding coffee cups and a closed plastic container in the other. She extended the container to Alex. “Dessert is supposedly one of their specialties.”

Alex caught a whiff of apple pie as she popped the lid. “I didn’t know hospital cafeterias had specialties.”

Lena settled on a seat and handled Alex a coffee

“Thank you. You’re right, this is excellent pie.”

“You need to believe me, Agent Danvers.” Lena smiled.

“It’s Alex. I do believe you. If my sister and Supergirl trust you, then I have no reason not to do the same.”

“I appreciate that. Please call me Lena.” She sipped her coffee while Alex ate. When Alex finished, Lena said, “How did you and Maggie meet?”

“She showed at my crime scene after the ambush on the president.” Before she knew it, two hours passed with Alex spending most of it talking about Maggie or technical issues. Lena was as much as a nerd as Alex. Lena shared how she made the Medusa virus inert. She explained about the device which stopped the robbers at the fundraising gala. Winn crowed for days how he assisted the CEO.

Lena asked questions or changed the subject whenever Alex appeared distraught. It was uncanny how supposedly cold and distant Lena Luthor kept Alex focused on technical details or funny times with Maggie. Lena surprised her. Rumors about the hard-nosed, aloof executive appeared untrue when one-on-one. She appeared kind-hearted in addition to being brave. Now Alex understood why Lena intrigued Kara, who chattered about her to Alex whenever the sisters were together.

A door opened and a woman appeared in scrubs. “Who’s here for Sawyer?”

Alex shot from her chair. “Right here.”

“I'm here too.” Kara came up the steps.

“Kara, god am I glad to see you.” Thank goodness. She didn't think she could face this without her. She embraced her sister.

“Ladies, please follow me.” Alex hurried after the surgeon.

“Kara, I’ll wait for you,” Lena said.

“Thank you, you're the best,” Kara called before the door swung shut behind them.

After the nurse left, Alex paced outside the consultation room, restraining herself from punching the wall. Surgery continued. They called a specialist, but they needed to know what her end-of-life directives were. They were hopeful she would survive, but they remained worried. Maggie flat-lined twice because of severe blood loss. Hearing this, Alex nearly fainted until Kara pushed her head between her knees. “Oh, my god. I shouldn't have run with her in my arms.” Alex choked back a sob.

Kara enfolded her into a hug. “Alex, you didn't make it worst. You needed to get out of the warehouse or you both would be dead.” Kara rocked her while she rubbed a hand up and down her back. “She’s going to pull through this.”

“I can’t lose her. I just can’t.” She turned her face into Kara’s sweater and cried.

###

Hours later, Alex stood and stretched. She lost track of how many cups of coffee she consumed. They moved Maggie to a private room after she regained consciousness in recovery. Yet, she hadn’t awakened enough to realize where she was or that Alex sat near. Although the surgeon expected Maggie to regain all her faculties, Alex couldn’t rest until she spoke with Maggie and saw her warm brown eyes.

Kara and Lena walked in. “Any change?” Kara asked, holding tight to Lena’s hand.

“No.”

“Do you want to go get some sleep? I can stay.”

“Or I will,” Lena added.

“No, thanks. I’m too wired to sleep, and I don’t want to leave her.”

“Walk with me, Alex. Lena will text us if there are any changes. You need to move about. And, I’m hungry.”

Alex nodded. Maybe a walk and fresh air would help after waiting and waiting.

Food sacks filled Kara’s arms as they walked outside to a covered patio where she placed food in front of Alex.

“Please eat this sandwich, it’s your favorite. You can’t help Maggie if you become ill.”

Alex chuckled. “Your girlfriend told me that earlier.”

“We..we’re not a couple.” Kara adjusted her glasses. “We’re just good friends, Alex. She held my hand because I’m worried about Maggie and you too.”

“Whatever.” Alex rubbed her eyes. The turkey sandwich with ripe tomatoes, black olives, and lettuce looked appealing. They ate in silence. Alex finished her beverage and glanced at Kara. “What’s wrong? Your crinkle between your eyes is showing. What aren’t you telling me?”

“The third guy who got away. No word on him. He hasn’t been located. You said he was injured, but he hasn’t turned up at any of the emergency rooms.”

“Maybe he’s in hiding with someone’s help. Garland and Max can’t be the only two running the drugs. If he’s not hiding, could he have driven over the state line?”

“Maybe, but I thought they placed the road blocks quickly,” Kara said. “Now that it’s daylight, helicopters are going up, and I’ll go unless I get pulled away. I don’t have a positive feeling about this. Do you think we can convince NCPD to post someone outside her room? I’d feel better leaving if I know you have backup.”

“Do you think he’ll come after Maggie? I hadn’t thought of that, but she could give a description. If she ever wakes up.” Alex slapped her hand against the table in frustration.

Kara grabbed her arm. “Alex, keep your gun handy, I know it’s in your boot. Didn’t I also notice one of Maggie’s colleagues slipping a weapon to you when he dropped by?” She quirked an eyebrow.

Alex gave a slight smile. “Not much gets past you, even without using your X-ray vision.”

“I want you to be prepared.”

“I’ll be fine. I dare anyone to come near Maggie,” Alex growled. She would die before she’d let anyone harm this woman she loved. She intended on keeping them both safe, because she planned on spending the rest of her life with Maggie.

###

Something flicked against Alex’s cheek as she rested her head, half asleep, upon Maggie’s bed. She drew her hand up to brush it away. Fingers grasped hers and Alex jerked up. Maggie stared at her.

“Oh, my god. You’re awake.”

Black circles ringed Maggie’s eyes, her face remained pale. Heavy bandages covered her upper chest and shoulder. Maggie licked her lips.

“Here, I’ll bet you’re thirsty.” Alex spooned ice chips into her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Thanks.” Maggie gave a weak smile. “How long have I been out?”

“Over a day. You lost a lot of blood. How do you feel?” Alex couldn’t help herself from stroking Maggie’s soft hair.

Maggie shifted her arm and grimaced. “Like if I don’t get some painkillers soon, I will throw myself out the window.”

Alex rang the nurses’ bell and within a few minutes an RN arrived. After taking Maggie’s vitals and asking questions the woman injected something into the IV before leaving. Soon, Maggie’s eyelids started drooping.

“Alex, I can’t stay awake.”

“That’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll be here when you wake up again.” She squeezed her hand and Maggie squeezed back.

“Love you.”

“Oh, Maggie, I love you.” Alex blinked back tears, glad none of her DEO colleagues could see her. “I’m so glad you came back to me.”

A smile flitted across her girlfriend’s face. “I couldn’t leave you, Danvers. I haven’t beat you at pool yet.”

Alex barked out a laugh. She bent over & brushed a kiss across Maggie’s lips. “Keep dreaming, Sawyer.”

###

Two mornings later found Maggie sitting up and managing a bland breakfast. A bit of color showed in her face, although pain creased her forehead.

“Have I told you how much I hate oatmeal?” Maggie pushed the cereal around the bowl.

“Only about fifty times since they delivered it,” Alex looked at her watch, “ten minutes ago.”

“Nerd.”

“How I enjoy hearing you say that to me.” Alex grinned, elated Maggie was slowly getting back to normal.

The day dragged on. Maggie slept except for when people came in for vitals, medications, or to deliver food. She insisted she would be fine and for Alex to return to work, but Alex refused, claiming a surplus of vacation leave. She planned on staying with Maggie as long as the third man remained on the loose. Besides, with such a close scare, she wasn’t ready to leave Maggie’s side just yet.

Alex, however, didn’t tolerate well not being busy, let alone not knowing what was happening at the DEO. Between her sister and the DEO she led an active life. Now with Maggie, she and Kara shared fewer sister-nights or game-nights. Maggie and she were planning on attending a game night this coming Thursday, which now they would need to cancel. Having suffered gunshot wounds before, Alex knew the pain lingered, not to mention needing physical therapy. The surgeon seemed confident Maggie would regain full use of her shoulder with PT.

She filled the time with plans on Maggie moving into her apartment so Alex could look after her as needed. She chuckled. Knowing Maggie as fiercely independent, she expected an argument about staying at Alex’s. But, she already planned on asking Maggie if she wanted to move in. Although roomy, the apartment lacked a separate room if one of them had work or wanted quiet time away from the television or if Kara or friends came over. Maybe they’d go looking for a apartment together after Maggie recovered. Or a small house. Maggie once mentioned wanting a dog or cat.

She turned back to the television, the volume low. Supergirl had been busy, which explained why Kara hadn’t called or stopped by. During the last half hour, Supergirl dislodged a school bus caught on train tracks seconds before a train roared through the crossing. Children swarmed around her sister in gratitude. After reassuring the kids and giving hugs, she pulled away and flew off in a rush. Hmm, now what emergency had Kara responded to?

She continued watching the news until a knock at the door put Alex on guard. She slowly opened the door, keeping a hand near the gun at the base of her spine. She blinked in surprise. “Lena?”

Lena smiled. “Is it okay if I come in?”

Alex stepped aside, and Lena swept past with a large shopping bag dangling from her arm. “How is she?”

“Still in a lot of pain, but she’s eating, which is good. She’s been sleeping most of the time.” Alex ran her hand though her hair. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Of course you weren't. Kara said she needed to report on the near crash of a train and bus load of children and was worried you wouldn’t get a decent dinner.” She proceeded to pull containers out of the bag. “Here’s a Mediterranean salad with chicken, a baguette, apples, grapes, fruit juice, energy drinks, and dessert.” Her eyes twinkled. “I recalled you enjoyed pie.”

Alex stood dumbfounded. This hard-working CEO had taken time out of her evening to bring her a meal.

Lena chuckled. “Don’t look so shocked, Alex. Kara is a good friend who’s been there for me, and if I can help her sister when she’s going through a crisis with her girlfriend, I’m happy to do so.”

When Alex didn’t respond, Lena frowned. “Surely you’re not suspecting I have alternative motives because I’m a Luthor.”

Alex shook her head. “No, no, I don’t doubt your sincerity. It’s just you’re an extremely busy CEO, but you brought dinner. To say I’m a bit surprised would be an understatement.” Alex leaned forward and grasped Lena’s hand. “Thank you. This means a great deal. Kara is right, I probably wouldn’t have eaten or resorted to the snack machine down the hall.” Alex gestured to a chair. “Do you have time to sit with me while I eat?”

Lena gracefully sat, crossing her ankles. Rumors painted Lena as a workaholic and someone who seldom dated. If the past few days were any indication, Lena set aside her workaholic tendencies for friends. Not for the first time did Alex wonder if anything would develop between Kara and this beautiful woman who seemed enamored with her sister. She hadn’t missed the soft glances Lena gave Kara during their last visit, or the times Lena touched Kara’s hand or arm. Kara never mentioned to Alex she was gay or bi, but surely she had picked up on Lena’s attraction. Or maybe not. Her sister could be dense at times.

“I saw the news about the train and except for Supergirl it would have been a tragedy.” Alex dug into the salad.

“She definitely prevented a disaster. Supergirl is amazing.” Pride filled Lena’s voice and something Alex couldn’t identify. Could Lena be in love with Supergirl, too? Had she figured out Kara’s secret?

“I guess you’ve changed your opinion about aliens, if you admire Supergirl. Besides, Kara mentioned you discontinued production on the alien device.”

“Between Kara’s convincing perspective and Supergirl rescuing me, I couldn’t continue production when I now know many innocent and harmless aliens live in National City. Besides, too many bigots would use the device to target innocent people, including children and discriminate against them or worse. My company can’t be a party to hatred and violence.”

“In my job I’ve been fighting bad people, including aliens, and neglected to see all the many who are productive members of society.” Alex shifted in her seat. “Maggie introduced me to some of these innocent aliens, and I realized I couldn’t lump all aliens together.”

“Maggie did?”

“Yes. She grew up in a small town where they deemed her different on many levels. Plus, as an out lesbian, life hasn’t always been easy for her. I’ve seen that firsthand since we’ve been together. Not everyone believes ‘love is love.’”

“No, that’s true. But, I hope times are changing.” Lena’s eyes held a faraway look, and Alex wondered if Lena considered how the world would react to a high-powered CEO being in a lesbian relationship.

“You and Kara seem to be getting close,” Alex ventured.

“It sounds like you’re asking me my intentions.” Lena smiled while raising an eyebrow.

Alex felt a blush travel up her neck. “That obvious, eh?”

“Yes, but I don’t mind. She talks about you often, and I realize how close the two of you are. If I had a sister as special as Kara, I would be protective too.”

Maggie stirred and Alex hopped up. Her girlfriend shifted slightly in the bed but remained asleep. Thankful for the interruption, Alex sucked in a breath. She turned back and Lena continued to smile. Her dark hair in a high ponytail, along with her red lipstick, white shirt, black slacks, let alone her green eyes presented a stunning picture.

“I enjoy Kara’s company and she seems to enjoy mine, but we’re only friends. I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship, because she’s too important to me. We’re different in many ways, but we share common traits of wanting the best for this city, seeing the good in other people, and helping whenever we can.”

“That sounds a lot like what Supergirl would say.” Alex smirked.

“Does it?” Lena gave an enigmatic smile. “Maybe Kara has more in common with Supergirl than people realize. Kara certainly is as passionate about her beliefs, don’t you think?”

Alex stared at the CEO, not certain on how many levels this conversation held. Her gut said Lena knew, but wanted to dance around it. J’onn would explode if Lena knew the truth about Kara and Supergirl. Signing a few DEO forms wouldn’t be enough to convince J’onn or anyone at the DEO, or in Washington, that a Luthor could be trusted. Alex had faith her sister wouldn’t reveal her alter-ego if she didn’t wholeheartedly trust Lena. If the two women grew closer, it wouldn’t be long before Lena discovered the truth. If Maggie could figure out the truth it wouldn’t take Lena long either.

“Yes, I think they do share some similar beliefs.” Alex smiled, willing to play along.

Lena’s phone buzzed. “Please excuse me.” She stepped out into the hall. Moments passed before she returned. “As much as I’ve enjoyed our conversation, there’s an emergency at the L-Corp lab and I must leave.”

Alex stood and held out her hand. “Thank you, Lena. Not only for dinner but for being such a great friend to my sister.”

Lena’s smile widened and her eyebrow quirked. “My pleasure, Alex. Give my best to Maggie when she wakes up.”

At the closing of the door, Maggie muttered, “What?”

Alex took her hand. “It’s nothing, Maggie.”

Her girlfriend turned her head and blinked a few times. “Alex?”

“I’m here, babe.”

###

“Want to try for the end of the hall?” Alex asked, her hand hovering above Maggie’s waist as they walked.

“I think I can do that.”

Looking pale and in pain, Maggie made her way slowly past the nurses’ station. “Who knew I’d be so weak after a little gunshot wound. I feel like I’ve run a marathon, but we’ve only gone thirty feet.”

“A little gunshot wound?” Alex didn’t try to hide her incredulous tone. “You almost died, Maggie.”

“I didn't, okay.” Maggie stopped for a deep breath and faced Alex. “I need to forget that and focus on getting stronger so I can get back to work. And, so you can too. I know how all this sitting around drives you nuts, Danvers.”

Alex crossed her arms and frowned. “This isn’t about me.”

“I know, but…shit. That’s the guy--Max.” Maggie’s eyes were twice their size as she stared past Alex down the cross corridor.

Alex spun around to see what had caught her attention. “The guy in the lab coat, coming out of the stairwell?” The bald man peered at room numbers as he limped down the corridor, a hand in a lab coat pocket.

“I’m sure that’s him.”

Alex backed up, shielding Maggie, as she reached for her gun. Maggie grabbed her wrist. “Easy. There’s a nurse coming out of that room.”

“We need to get you back toward the nurses’ station and behind something, or better yet into a room.” Alex motioned for Maggie to step backwards. She held her gun behind her leg, not wanting to draw attention to it from patients or visitors taking advantage of visiting hours.

“I might be able to get to the room,” Maggie said breathlessly as she moved unsteadily in that direction, Alex backing up behind her while keeping an eye on Max until they were out of sight of the cross corridor. As they passed the nurses’ station there was a gasp. “Is that a gun?”

Alex glanced at the young LPN, who looked about fifteen, but was probably in her twenties. “Keep your voice down and call the police,” Alex whispered. “Tell them their wanted drug fugitive is on the floor.”

Seconds later Max rounded the corner and halted. Alex’s gaze darted around, thankful Maggie was out of sight, before focusing back on him. The LPN wore a horrified look as she crouched over, speaking into a phone. Other staff murmured.

Max grinned and started pulling his hand out of the pocket.

Alex whipped her gun up. “Stop. I’m FBI. Slowly put your hands up.”

“Why? I haven’t done anything. I’m just here to visit a friend,” he said while continuing to grin sadistically. “I only want to know what room she’s in.”

“Put. Your. Hands. Up. Slowly.” Alex stood with her feet spread, both hands on her weapon. “Now,” she snarled.

“You ain’t going to shoot me in a hospital with all these patients around and especially not a sweet nurse.” He grabbed a nurse who had just exited a storage room next to him, not knowing of the situation. He thrust his gun into the side of her head as he yanked her in front of him.

“Oww…”

“Shut up.” The nurse gulped and appeared like she might faint any moment. Max licked his lips as his gaze ran over everyone. “Hey, you! Girlie with the phone. Hang up.”

The LPN slowly hung up the phone and raised her hands. Alex hoped she had gotten a message through to NCPD. She wanted to turn around to find out where Maggie was. Since Max wasn’t calling her out, maybe she had gotten behind the counter, if not back to her room, although that seemed less likely. When Max turned his head to see the other end of the corridor, Alex slid to her left a few steps so she’d be in front of the LPN and anyone else behind the nurses’ station.

“Put down the gun, Max,” she ordered.

His head whipped back. “How do you know my name?” His eyes narrowed.

“Because every law enforcement agency within a hundred miles is looking for you.” She noticed a bead of sweat along his brow and his hand slightly shook. Was it nerves or pain? He favored his right leg. The nurse he held began whimpering. He pressed the gun harder into her temple.

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll shoot you. Understand?” She swallowed hard and nodded.

Alex had to free the nurse. But where was Maggie? Her stomach was in a knot of anxiety for her girlfriend. She pushed that aside and focused on Max.

“Where’s the cop who was wounded?” Max said. “I’ll trade this nurse for her.”

“She’s not here. Let the nurse go before she’s hurt.” How did he discover what floor Maggie was on? Let alone what hospital out of the three in National City? Was the leak in the police department or downstairs at the reception desk? Maybe she could capture him alive so they could question him about that and the entire drug operation.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do,” Max snarled. He pushed the nurse forward, gripping her arm, being certain she remained a shield for him. “Hey, girlie who had the phone. Step to your left so I can see you better.”

A shuffle of feet revealed the LPN. With a quick glance, Alex noticed what looked like the top of Maggie’s head as she apparently crouched behind the counter. Damn. She hadn’t been able to reach a room to hide in.

“What’s your name?” He asked the LPN.

“Lauren.” Her voice shook.

“Lauren, I want you to walk past me and this FBI person to room 622. Read the name on the door out loud. If it’s who I want, then open it but don’t go in. Tell me if the person is a short woman with dark hair. If you try anything to alert security, I will shoot your colleague here.”

Lauren walked slowly from behind the station, her hands still raised above her head. She passed Max and Alex.

Out of the corner of Alex’s eye, she saw Lauren approach room 622. She opened the door, glanced in, and swung back to face Max. “The name’s Sawyer. No one’s in the room.”

Max gripped the nurse harder. “Where’s the patient?”

“I don’t know. I don’t work this corridor,” the nurse choked back a sob. He spit out a stream of profanities.

Behind him, Alex saw another nurse shooing visitors quietly into a room. Maybe someone will call for help. Otherwise, she wasn’t sure how to resolve this stalemate. She drew in a breath. Usually incidents were over quickly, but it didn’t appear to be what would happen here. How long could she or Max maintain their stance with their weapons raised? She bet her training would allow her to outlast him in stamina, especially if he was injured. Plus, she was an excellent shot, but so far Max wasn’t letting go of his RN shield. With the gun pressed against the woman’s temple, Alex didn’t dare shoot for fear the gun would jerk and kill the nurse. Max was sweating profusely now and his gun hand trembled.

“You aren't looking too good, Max,” Alex said. “Your leg’s bleeding. How about putting the gun down and getting some help before you bleed out.”

He glanced down at his leg, letting his gun hand swing forward, away from the nurse’s head, just enough for Alex to fire. Her bullets hit him in the abdomen and thigh and he collapsed, but not before his gun went off. A hot bullet glazed Alex’s left arm, but she kept her stance.

She approached Max, kicked his gun away and ascertained he was alive and groaning. The noticeably shaken RN rested a hand against the wall and whispered, “Thank you.”

Alex blew out a few breaths, coming down slightly from the adrenaline. “You’re welcome. I’m glad it didn't go on for any longer.” She raised her voice, “It’s okay, everybody. The gunman is down. It’s safe now.”

Two nurses approached. “We need to help him.”

Alex nodded. “The police will want to question him, so please keep him alive.”

“Alex! Are you all right?” Maggie came out from behind the nurses’ station and approached. “Is that the only place you’re wounded?” Maggie looked her over and ran her hand up and down Alex’s uninjured arm, before she grabbed her in a hug. They stood clutching one another for a long moment. Alex nuzzled Maggie's hair, her tension dissolving. It had been a hell of a week, but they would be okay. Alex pressed a kiss to Maggie's forehead before pulling back.

“Is anyone else hurt?” Alex kept one arm around Maggie, not wanting to let this woman she loved go.

“No, his bullets hit the cupboards on the back wall.”

Lauren trotted up. “Agent, please come with me so we can look at your wound. If it’s not too serious, we’ll tend it here rather than send you to the ER.”

“Thanks, I’ve seen enough of the ER for this week.”

Lauren cut the shirt from around the wound. “You already have some stitches in your arm. This bullet glazed you just above.” Alex proceeded to explain as NCPD officers swarmed onto the floor, adding to the noise from patients, visitors and staff.

Maggie stepped away to speak to her colleagues. Within a few minutes she returned to see her girlfriend sporting a new bandage. Maggie leaned against the door jam for the small room they were in. “If you keep getting laid up with arm wounds, Danvers, I might just beat you at pool.” She grinned, the relief evident in her face.

“Not a chance, Sawyer.” Alex smirked, a twinkle in her eye.

####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I would love to hear your opinion.


End file.
